sasukefandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Naruto
Hokage First Hokage A hokage (火影?, ’tűzárnyék’) Avarrejtek vezetőjének titulusa. A sorozat folyamán öt hokage tűnik fel, akik tiszteletére a falu lakói arcvonásaikat a falu fölé magasodó hegybe vésve örökítették meg. Az első hokage (初代火影; sodai hokage?, ’alapító tűzárnyék’) Szendzsu Hasirama volt, aki Ucsiha Madarával együtt alapította meg Avarrejteket és egyedülálló fa típus-képességével teremtette meg a fákat, melyek ehhez szükségesek voltak. Vezetési módszere példa értékű volt az őt követő hokagék számára is. Hasiramát öccse követte mint második hokage (二代目火影; nidaime hokage?, ’második tűzárnyék’),129 akitől a vezetői tisztségét annak egyik tanítványa, Szarutobi Hiruzen örökölte meg és lett a harmadik hokage (三代目火影; szandaime hokage?, ’harmadik tűzárnyék’). Hosszú uralkodása után a harmadik lemondott tisztségéről Namikaze Minato, a negyedik hokage (四代目火影; jondaime hokage?, ’negyedik tűzárnyék’) javára, de annak halálával a kilencfarkú rókadémon támadásakor a vezetői pozíció ismét visszaszállt rá.130 A sorozat kezdetekor a harmadik hokage a falu vezére, de egykori diákja, Orocsimaru megöli őt, amikor Homokrejtek és Hangrejtek faluja megtámadja Avarrejteket.80 Halála után egy diákja, Cunade lett a falu vezetője, az ötödik hokage (五代目火影; godaime hokage?, ’ötödik tűzárnyék’).61. Később Cunade a Pain elleni támadás után kómába esik. Emiatt Danzót nevezik ki az ideiglenes hatodik hokagénak (六代目火影; rokudaime hokage?, ’hatodik tűzárnyék’). A hivatalba lépéséhez a falu dzsóninjainak beleegyezése is kell.131 Ezt azonban soha nem kapja meg, a későbbiekben életét veszti a Szaszuke elleni harcában. Szendzsu Hasirama szerkesztés Szendzsu Hasirama (千手柱間; Hepburn-átírással: Hashirama Senju?) eredetileg a Szendzsu klán vezetője volt és az Ucsiha klán és vezetőjük, Ucsiha Madara ellensége. A két klán végül békét kötött egymással, majd Hasirama és Madara közösen megalapította Avarrejteket. A Hasirama és Madara közötti párharc később ismét kiújult, melyből végül Hasirama került ki győztesen. Hasirama több farkas démont is birtokolt, melyeket szétosztott a különböző nemzetek között, hogy alakítson ki erőegyensúlyt azok között. Hasirama halála után a hokage címet öccse, Szendzsu Tobirama örökölte.129 Hasirama egyedi fa típus-technikája segítségével képes volt fát, vagy bármilyen fából készült építményt és eszközt létrehozni. Emellett képes volt több farkas démon erejét is irányítása alatt tartani.132 Az eredeti animében Szendzsu Hasirama hangját kölcsönző szeijú Szugo Takajuki,133 angol szinkronhangja Peter Lurie.134 Second Hokage Szendzsu Tobirama bátyjától, Hasiramától örökölte meg a hokage címet. Hogy ismét megerősítse a szövetséget az Ucsiha klánnal az ő felügyeletük alá helyezte a Avarrejtek Katonai Rendőrség felügyeletét, de ezzel együtt igyekezett is eltávolítani a klánt a falu irányításától. Akárcsak bátyja, Tobirama is csatában vesztette életét. A harcok során víz-alapú technikákat vetett be az ellenségeivel szemben. Az eredeti animében Szendzsu Tobirama hangját kölcsönző szeijú Horiucsi Kenjú, angol szinkronhangja Peter Lurie. Az Animax által sugárzott magyar változatban Pál Tamás a magyar hangja. Third Hokage Fourth Hokage Fifth Hokage Sixth Hokage Candidate Trivia * All of the former Hokage have been sealed away in the stomach of the Death God summoning; the Fourth was sealed when he sealed the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox within Naruto, while the First and Second were sealed away by the Third. As for the Third, he was sealed when he gave his life to seal Orochimaru's arms. As such, Kabuto Yakushi notes that none of them can be revived via Summoning: Impure World Resurrection. * All Hokage have had some connection to each other: the First and Second were brothers, the Third was the student of the Second and First, the Fourth was the student of Jiraiya, who was a student of the Third, and the Fifth is the granddaughter of the First, the grandniece of the Second, and the student of the Third. Jiraiya, a fellow Sannin and student of the Third, was also nominated for the title of the Fifth, but turned it down. When Kakashi was considered for the position of the Sixth, his connections as the Fourth Hokage's student almost cemented his selection. The former acting Hokage, Danzō, was once a rival for the position as Third Hokage, and disagreed with the peaceful ideologies of the five Hokage although he was once Hiruzen's close friend and fought under the Second Hokage during the First Shinobi World War. * At least three of the Hokage are known descendants of the Senju clan. * In Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3, Naruto became the Hokage for one whole week. * Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, was said to be the strongest Hokage in the village's history, as well as strongest of the Five Kage of his era.First Databook, pages 117 and 265 * Kakashi Hatake has been considered a prime candidate for the position as Hokage by several characters. He would have been officially appointed as the Sixth Hokage if Tsunade hadn't woken up moments before hand. * According to Asuma Sarutobi, his student Shikamaru Nara has the ability to become Hokage, but won't due to him being too lazy to want to. * Orochimaru was once a prime candidate to be the Fourth Hokage, but due to his lust for power and lack of love for the village, the Third passed him over. * After Orochimaru was passed over for this position, Hiruzen intended to choose Jiraiya to be the Fourth Hokage, but Jiraiya refused due to his journeys as an author and his quest to chase down the renegade Orochimaru. After Hiruzen and Minato died, Jiraiya was once again offered the position as the Fifth, but he once again rejected it. When Tsunade went into a coma, the Fire Daimyō commented how he would have liked Jiraiya to be the Sixth, but by which time Jiraiya had already died. References he:הוקאגה Category:Ninja Ranks kazekage Category:Ninja Ranks